Various types of prior art business forms and business form intermediates are constructed as a mailer form or mailer form intermediate designed to contain within its interior one or more insert plies for mailing to recipients. Such insert plies are often configured as, for instance, invoices, payment slips, response cards, rebate coupons and other forms, as well as are often configured as return envelopes for containing and mailing one or more insert plies that a recipient would return to the sender. Many of such forms and intermediates require the removal of tear-off stub or margin portions or strips that are defined along the sides and either the top or bottom of such forms and intermediates by one or more lines of weakening or perforations, which permit the side and either the top or bottom portions or strips to be manually torn or otherwise removed from the forms and intermediates. Tear-off portions or strips are typically defined by or configured with applications of adhesive, such that, removal of the tear-off portions or strips helps to facilitate opening of the forms and intermediates, as well as exposing one or more insert plies contained within the interior of such forms and intermediates.
However, manual tearing or removing of such stub or margin portions or strips from forms or intermediates in many instances is cumbersome, inefficient, requires multiple folding and tearing for complete removal, and often causes damage to the one or more insert plies contained within the forms or intermediates. In addition, many prior art forms and intermediates that contain insert plies are typically constructed of two or more plies of various types of paper that are secured by placement of any of a variety of adhesives, including wet or thermal-activated adhesives. Such multi-ply forms and intermediates are not compatible with modern imaging technology and techniques such as, for instance, laser or ink jet technology and printing techniques. Also, multi-ply forms and intermediates as described above may often be difficult and expensive to produce due to the materials costs involved and the manufacturing steps required to construct a multi-ply form or intermediate configured to contain one or more insert plies.